


You Can Only Win

by HarryTrumanWilson



Series: Stoncy Week 2018 Prompts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryTrumanWilson/pseuds/HarryTrumanWilson
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan have a special game to play to celebrate Steve’s birthday. And see, the best part about it, he can’t lose. Somebody is getting lucky tonight. Stoncy Week 2018 Day 5: Getting Lucky (M for intense sexual situations).





	You Can Only Win

“Getting Lucky?” Steve asked, looking up at his lovers who were standing at the foot of his porch.

“You heard me Steve…” Nancy said with a bright smile. Steve grinned back at her. He could tell what that meant. He was going to have fun tonight. They were all going to. It had been a stressful week, but Steve had finally done it. He’d passed his last test, which mean he’d finished high school. Jonathan and Nancy’s tutoring and “encouragement” had worked. And, even better, his birthday was tomorrow. He suspected Nancy and Jonathan had something real special planned. Steve stared at her up on the porch, then looked  at Jonathan beside her.

“What about you, Byers?

“Nancy told me to make it all about you, Steve…She means it, you’re getting lucky tonight…”

“Hmph…I guess I’ll find out what that means…” Steve said. Jonathan raised his camera and took a quick picture of Steve, then lowered the device and started fidgeting with some knobs.

“The lighting on the porch, huh, Jonathan? Don’t worry…I’ll make sure you can get lots of good pictures of him tonight…” Nancy said. She stepped down to the older boy slowly and hooked his collar with her index finger. Steve slide happily up onto his porch from her guidance, past Jonathan, who took another picture, and into his main room. Nancy pulled him over to an arm chair and sat him down.

“So…I’m assuming we’re going to be knocking boots…” Steve said, watching as Nancy moved catlike into the kitchen and started pouring drinks, “But…we’ve done that before. There would be no need for…” Steve was cut off when he felt a finger cover his lips. He turned to see Jonathan, smiling as he quieted Steve.

“Don’t worry Steve. We’ve got something really special planned…” Nancy said, coming back into the main room and putting a drink in Steve’s hand. Jonathan took off his camera, put it on the couch, then moved to sit on the arm, leaning over onto the older boy.

“Yeah…we do…” Jonathan said, letting a hand slip around Steve’s shoulder, while using his other to draw out a deck of strange looking cards. They were white and small, and there could only be at most fifteen of them. Steve watched Jonathan shuffle them, then turned to see Nancy put two more of the cards on the top of the deck. She started to trace along Steve’s chest as Jonathan drew a coin from his pocket and put it down with the deck on the table beside them.

“We’re going to play a game…see, the trick is…you can only win…”

“That sounds like a my kinda game.”

“Well…we wanted to make it interesting, and since we’re a three of a kind…” Jonathan said, letting his hand slide down to mix with Steve’s, “We can do things differently…Besides, it’s your birthday tomorrow…so we’re going to do something special.”

“Boink?” Steve asked. Nancy smiled and patted him.

“More than that…dummy…” Nancy scooted up against him and held out a hand to the cards, “The rules are simple. You draw a card. Then, you flip a coin. And that’s who the card applies to…”

“Okay…” Steve said, reaching over to the first card and resting two fingers on it, “You all were working on this one, huh?”

“That card and the one under it have to come first. But the rest are random…” Jonathan explained. Steve drew it, then cleared his throat.

“Get undressed by…” Steve read. Nancy put an arm on his shoulder and pointed.

“Flip the coin…” She said. Steve leaned over and grabbed it, a big Kennedy dollar, and tossed it in the air. It spun a few times then landed back in his open palm.

“I’m tails. Nancy is heads…”

“Lucky you, Byers…” Steve said. Jonathan looked at the coin, then slowly, pulled Steve to him. The older boy stayed still as Jonathan very gently pushed his denim jacket apart, then guided it over each shoulder and off each arm. Jonathan discarded the jacket behind him, then moved gently into Steve’s lap, their bulges pressing against one another through their jeans. Steve lifted his arms, then Jonathan slid his hands down to where the older boy’s shirt met his pants. Steve let Jonathan lift the shirt up over his head, then shook out his hair and let Jonathan run fingers through it for a few moments.

“Hmph…not bad…” Nancy said, taking a sip and reaching out to touch Steve’s naked chest. Jonathan met the hand, mixed his with it, then put it back on the girl’s lap.

“It’s my turn…” Jonathan said. Steve and Nancy both let out a laughs, then, Jonathan pulled the other boy up to his feet.

“Alright, Byers…” Steve said as Jonathan ran his hand over the older boy’s crotch. Eventually, Jonathan undid the top button of the older boy’s jeans, undid the zipper, and revealed the front of Steve’s boxers. They had little clouds on them and were bright blue. _Dammit, I shoulda worn better underwear._ Jonathan didn’t seem to care as he rubbed Steve’s crotch again, then slipped his hands up around the elastic of the boxers and then to the top of the jeans around the back. Jonathan stood up completely and leaned in to the other boy, keeping their lips only inches apart, as he jerked the pants free from Steve’s waist. Finally, Jonathan leaned back down, pulling down the jeans and boxers in one smooth motion. Steve’s manhood was erect and in Jonathan’s face, and the older boy licked his lips in excitement as the younger pulled the pants down further. Steve stepped out of the jeans and boxers, then Jonathan stood and kissed Steve hard onto his lips. They only met a second before Nancy pulled the naked Steve back and flung him on the couch, then stood up and grabbed the deck.

“Draw another card…” Nancy said. Steve smiled, then picked up the card and looked at it.

“Now, you get to undress…” he read.

“Go ahead…flip…” Jonathan said. Steve did. Tails came up again.

“Ugh…” Nancy murmured.

“You made up the game…” Jonathan said, then pulled back from Steve and stood up.

“I get to undress you how I want?”

“Yeah…mostly…within reason…” Jonathan said. Steve smiled, then flipped Jonathan around and put his arms around the boy’s waist. His fingers glided down to the boy’s jeans, where they gripped his lengthy manhood. Steve used his other hand to undo the button on the younger boy’s pants and started to undo the zipper very slowly, still holding onto the shaft. He leaned into Jonathan’s neck and the shorter boy started to pant. Steve gave it a squeeze, then let go of the pants and pushed his fingers very gently through the boxer’s fly and teased the erection, stroking it with his index and middle fingers, while letting his thumb play with the head. Jonathan started to groan, and Steve began to kiss him on his neck when he heard a flash. Steve turned to see Nancy looking down at the camera with a thoughtful look on her face, as though she knew what she was doing, then she pressed a few buttons before raising it again.

“I’m naked Nancy…and I got my hand down Jonathan’s pants.”

“I know…it’s a good picture…”

“Zoom out some, and adjust the lens for indoor lighting…” Jonathan said through heavy breaths. Steve just then noticed he’d fully gripped the boy’s shaft, and after a few pumps that elicited moans, he released the boy and focused on getting Jonathan undressed. He pulled down the boy’s pants first, then lifted up the back of the boy’s shirt with one hand and gently pulled the boxers down just enough to give Steve a clear view of Jonathan’s rear. Steve left the boxers still covering Jonathan’s rod, but started to slide his hands up and down the cheeks, giving the left one a slap.

“Oh Steve…” Nancy said, smiling as she raised the camera again, “How naughty…”

“Hmph...you haven’t seen naughty…” Steve said, slapping Jonathan’s other cheek, then gripping the first and putting his member right up against it. Nancy took one picture, then took another, and through his groans Jonathan put out a hand.

“Okay…Nancy…don’t use all the film…”

“I’ll buy you more…” Nancy said as she took a picture that seemed mostly focused on him.

“I will too…” Steve said, then reached around and pulled down Jonathan’s boxers. Steve turned him back around and licked his lips as he admired the boy’s length. Steve put his hands around the boy’s backside, and pulled him in so that their erections were rubbing against one another.

“Alright Steve, get his shirt off so we can keep playing!” Nancy said, putting the camera down and throwing back most of her drink. Jonathan glanced at her, then Steve lifted his arms up and very slowly pulled the long sleeve shirt off the boy’s chest, their members meeting as he did this. Steve saw Nancy roll her eyes, then he ripped the shirt off Jonathan and flung it onto Nancy.

“There…” Steve slapped Jonathan’s cheek again, then rubbed along his pecks, “He’s undressed. What’s next?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you find out?” Nancy said, holding out a hand to the deck. Steve eyed her, fully clothed while the boys were naked, and turned to pick up the top card.

“These are random,” Jonathan said, “So they might say…”

“Kiss 20 times, anywhere you want…” Steve read, then looked between the two.

“Awh…that’s a cute card…” Nancy said.

“I’m…not sure I can last another round…” Jonathan said, looking down at his bulging member, “I can get us more drinks while you two…”

“Nope…I agreed to play. If I’m not going to get lucky at all tonight, that’s that….” Nancy said, then held out a hand, “Steve?” Steve flipped the coin, and it landed on heads. Jonathan sighed in relief and Nancy smiled.

“Feel free to…undo what you have to for the kisses…”

“Oh…I’m going to have to undo a lot…” Steve said, kissing her once on the lips, then counted five as he went down her neck, then took off her blouse and did five more right between her breasts. Nancy’s legs began to clench as he exposed a breast and planted his lips right onto her nipple.

“Twelve…” Steve whispered. Nancy whined then ran a hand through his hair.

“Eight more…”

“Eight more…” Steve said, kissing her ribs, her side, her stomach, the start of her crotch, then pulling open her khaki’s and going through the panties with three more.

“Just one…” Steve said, then pulled down the panties and put his lips right against hers. Nancy let out a deep breath as Steve let his tongue wander out and trace around her entrance.

“That’s another card, Steve…” Jonathan said. Steve drew his head from Nancy’s crotch and looked at the naked boy behind him. Jonathan was still hard, but nowhere as hard as he’d been. Steve would have to fix that.

“Another card…” Nancy said, breathless.

“Fine…” Steve said, standing up and leaning back into Jonathan. He felt the younger boy press up against his rear, and grinded against him twice before he finally reached down and picked up another card.

“Get a massage from…while you stimulates yourself…” Steve read slowly, then flung the coin behind him, “I don’t want to know who, let me guess…” Steve closed his eyes and let his hand trace down his chest to his erection. He started to trace it slowly, then felt the soft, gentle fingers trace around his chest that he knew had to be Nancy.

“Ugh…that’s so nice…” Steve said. He tugged on his staff and groaned as he felt an index finger circle around his nipple while the other started into his right shoulder and actually relieved some tension.

“You like it Steve?” Nancy asked. Steve turned his head and grinned.

“Yeah…I do…” He pulled hard on his sex, then held up the hand, “Let me have some of that lubricant, girl…”

“Here Steve…” a half dressed Nancy said, stepping in front of him. Steve jerked his head back to see Jonathan leaning over him. “Hand me that Jonathan,” Jonathan reached around Steve and gave the bottle to the girl. She leaned in close as she drizzled his member with it.

“Byers…” Steve muttered, then reached back down and started pumping his length as Jonathan leaned forward and started massaging around his manhood, “Uh…stop…that’s…too good…”

“Don’t Steve…there’s a card for that…” Nancy said, leaning over Steve’s legs and grabbing the next card, “Alright Jonathan, before we’re both covered in him.” Jonathan gave one more hard press into Steve’s groin, and he barely kept himself from spilling all over the girl as she put the next card into his hand.

“Be feed three chocolates from blank…while you get to feed the other…”

“That’s interesting…”

“Yeah…I’ve got the chocolates for it here…” Nancy moved to the kitchen and let her pants fall to the ground. Steve watched her pick up the box, then he felt Jonathan running a hand down his chest and sliding something into his hand.

“Heh…” Steve flipped it, and it came up tails.

“You’re getting really lucky, Byers…” Steve said, then grabbed Jonathan and pulled him down on top of him. Jonathan hesitated as their naked bodies were pressed against each other, then he waved Nancy over and grabbed a chocolate.

“Come here Nancy…” Steve said, opening the candy. Nancy leaned down, and Steve pulled her by the bra till she was kneeling next to the couch.

“Here you are…” Steve said, putting the candy into her mouth and holding his fingers there a long time. Nancy sucked on them for a few moments, then let go and kissed Steve on the hand.

“Jonathan’s turn…” Nancy said, handing him a chocolate. Jonathan, now wrapped in Steve’s arms, opened the chocolate and put it in Steve’s mouth. The older boy grabbed the three fingers he’d used and sucked on them one at a time.

“Cute…” Nancy said, then opened another and handed it to Steve, who sensually put it on his tongue and held it out. Nancy eyed him, clearly not seeing it quiet as sexily, but took it none the less, their lips pressing into each others. After, Jonathan held up another with his hand, but Steve made him raise it up high and drop it into his mouth.

“Last one…” Nancy said. Steve squirmed out from under Jonathan and put it right next to his groin, just before the hair.

“Steve…” Nancy said, rolling her eyes, “That’s not sanitary…”

“You don’t mind putting your mouth down there without chocolate…” Nancy sighed, then leaned down and picked up the chocolate with a delicate touch of her lips. He let out a satisfied sigh, then looked at Jonathan as the younger boy grabbed his last one. Steve pushed him to his knees on the couch so that his erection was right in the older boy’s face, then, he put the chocolate on the younger boy’s manhood, just behind the head.

“Oh my god…” Nancy said. Steve bounced his eyebrows at the girl, then looked up at Jonathan and tried to make puppy dog eyes.

“I’m hungry…feed me Byers…”

“Steve…” Jonathan muttered, then leaned forward as Steve opened his mouth. Steve caught the chocolate and the member, then took his sweet time to pull his mouth off, eliciting a heavy breath from the younger boy.

“Jesus…” Nancy muttered, “Take another card…”

“Perfect…get sucked off by…while you get to suck the nipple of…” Steve looked up at Jonathan, “You still feeling lucky, Byers? You’ve come up three times already.”

“No…” Jonathan said, “But…the game is for us. You can’t lose…”

“You’re right. I can’t…” Steve sat up and licked his lips as he looked at Jonathan’s shaft, “We can’t make sure that you get sucked off too?”

“That’s on another card…” Nancy said, holding out the coin. Steve tossed it, and it was tails.

“Oh Byers, you lucky dog…” Steve said, then turned to Nancy and undid her bra, exposing her two small, but plump and oh so attractive breast. Steve leaned in, kissed the right, then moved over and started really sucking and licking the left. As he went at Nancy’s breast, he felt his shaft being wiped off by a towel, then the familiar and fantastic feeling of Jonathan’s hot, wet mouth pulling in the entire length. Steve moaned in pleasure, then ran a hand through Jonathan’s hair and traced Nancy’s nipple with his other. He licked the circle, then had to pull back as he felt Jonathan’s tongue tracing around his head.

“Byers! Too good…”

“You don’t want him to stop…” Nancy whispered, leaning forward and pressing her breast into Steve’s face, “You want him to keep going…to suck you off…” Steve let out a ragged breath and groaned, then turned his head and pressed his lips onto Nancy’s breast. Eventually, Steve had to stop and pull Jonathan off.

“Wait…wait…”

“Jeez…somebody’s excited…” Nancy said, tracing a hand through Steve’s hair, “I guess you should have another card…” Steve took one, then drew back and looked up at Jonathan.

“Put it into…?”

“I…uh…I took pain killers, like you normally do. And I tried practicing…” Jonathan said, “But…you have to get tails first…”

“Look, you don’t have to do this because I’m graduating or ‘cause it’s my birthday…if you’re not sure, I don’t mind you going at me, like normal.”

“No. I’m ready…I want this too…maybe I’ll get lucky…” Jonathan said. Steve smiled, then grabbed the coin and flipped it. And it was tails.

“Wow…that’s some luck…”

“Here…” Nancy ripped open a condom with her teeth and slid it onto Steve. He took the lubricant back and drizzled it all around his member, then put a hand on Jonathan and pushed him off the couch. Steve stood up, then gently guided Jonathan to a nearby chair.

“Alright…you really sure, Byers?”

“Yeah…do it…” Jonathan said. Steve smiled, then started spraying as much as the lubricant as he could on Jonathan’s backside. He remembered the first time taking Jonathan’s huge erection and though he was admittedly smaller, he wanted to make it somewhat enjoyable for Jonathan too.

“Okay…” Jonathan said, leaning forward more. Steve gripped his shaft, pushed the cheeks apart and very slowly pushed through Jonathan’s rear and into the slick warm, tight hole. Jonathan let out a deep breath and started to really pant, and Steve was about to pull out when Jonathan put a hand out.

“Don’t…keep going…ugh…” Steve leaned forward slightly, looking at the boy’s red face.

“More? You sure?”

“Just do it, Steve!” Nancy muttered. Steve glanced back at her and could see her jamming a few fingers into her vulva. Steve considered that it might have been better to stretch Jonathan out before with his fingers, but it was too late now. He pressed further, about half his member, when Jonathan suddenly grabbed the arms of the chair and shoved his face into the cushion.

“Oh my god that’s…ugh!” Jonathan yelled into the fabric. Steve rubbed the boy’s back, then grabbed more lubricant and squirted it in. Finally, Steve pressed in a little more, and felt the tightness loosen slightly, though, it still felt so good.

“Ugh…hump…hump…” Jonathan groaned, lifted his face slightly. Steve obliged, starting to pull in and out slowly, which Jonathan groaned and heaved during respectively, then slowly, they developed a rhythm, not too fast, not the first time. But Steve thought it felt so good. He pumped a few more times, really pushing most of the way in, when Jonathan suddenly pulled himself up from the chair.

“Nancy!” Jonathan yelled. The girl sat up, then moved over to Jonathan and ran a hand along his face.

“Can’t catch your own cum, huh?” Nancy muttered. She slapped Steve on the butt cheek, “Giddy up cowboy, I’m milking this bull…”

“God, that was unsexy…”

“You know what’ unsexy, fives tails out of six flips…” Nancy said, then slapped Jonathan’s rear. Something about that really turned Steve on and he started pumping into Jonathan again, now faster. Jonathan let out a loud groan, then Steve saw the younger boy’s arm jerking as he started into him harder. Jonathan made even more noise, then suddenly, Steve felt something building up to the tip of his own member and grabbed Nancy’s shoulder. Steve started to cry out, in sync with Jonathan, and he felt his legs shaking as he finished, filling up the condom buried deep in the younger boy. Meanwhile, Jonathan was jamming his face into the cushion as he screamed, which Steve thought made him come even a little more. The older boy heaved several times and pumped twice more into the younger before finally pulling out and looking at the latex wrapped around his shaft.

“Jesus…that was so good…”

“It was lucky. You two finished at exactly the same time…” Nancy muttered, touching Jonathan’s white gooey liquid that was pooling on her breast.

“Well…you did say that I was going to be tonight…” Steve said. Nancy grinned at him, then grabbed his hand and pointed to the deck of cards.

“Oh Steve, we’re just getting started…you’re getting lucky tonight…I meant it…”


End file.
